Many polymers used in biomedical applications are hydroxyl-bearing water soluble polymers. Examples of hydroxyl-bearing water soluble polymers include: hyaluronic acid (HA), polyethylene glycol (PEG), dextran, polyvinyl alcohol, alginate, cyclodextrin, and the like. Hydroxyl-bearing water soluble polymers are generally non-toxic, and the hydroxyl groups generally allow these polymers to be soluble in an aqueous environment. However, hydroxyl-bearing water soluble polymers alone do not usually have functionality toward animal cells or tissues and must be modified with an active agent to exhibit functionality toward animal cells or tissues.
For example, hydroxyl-bearing water soluble polymers can be linked with hydrophobic anti-cancer drugs to increase the solubility and targeting of the anticancer drug. Hydroxyl-bearing water soluble polymers can be linked with proteins or other labile biomolecules to increase the half life of a drug in circulation. Other examples include making nanoparticles and imaging agents. The hydroxyl-bearing water soluble polymer can also be modified for use as a hydrogel. A hydrogel made with a modified hydroxyl-bearing water soluble polymer can be used, for example, in a tissue engineering scaffold, a drug delivery depot, a drug carrier in polymer-drug conjugates, as well as other biomedical applications. Modifying hydroxyl-bearing water soluble polymers for use in a hydrogel traditionally involves complicated chemistry and harsh conditions, which may be expensive and not suitable for biomedical applications.
The above-described background is merely intended to provide an overview of contextual information regarding hydroxyl-bearing water soluble polymers, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Additional context may become apparent upon review of one or more of the various non-limiting embodiments of the following detailed description.